User talk:QuiltCitySue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the File:IMG 0899.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 05:33, July 25, 2011 Hi, and welcome to the wiki. If you are a pattern seller, and if you agree to let people use your pictures on the wiki (implied by adding your link to the list), then yes, you can add your store link to the page. At the bottom, please, it is not alphabetical... (same as adding a vendor link to an existing pattern page) It is not necessary to add new patterns to qualify :) I hope you are having fun here and find this a good resource. Here is a direct link to our About page (it is a bit obscure on the front page): http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Vintage_Sewing_Patterns:About Best regards, --tarna 05:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Kwik Sew 454 Hi, I fixed the format on the pattern. I think you used the older (and I think more flexible) template, and it sometimes requires a bit more manual formatting (in Source mode - if you are not used to it, it can be more complicated). Best regards, --tarna 03:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Please, no 1990s patterns at this time Just to let you know, I deleted Vogue 8040 A - 1990s patterns are off topic. Vintage is defined as 25 years old or older on this wiki. Best regards, tarna 02:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) No 1990s patterns Hi, I just deleted Vogue 1277 A you recently added. The pattern was from 1993. Vintage on this wiki is defined as 25 years old or older. While we are not deleting patterns from the later 1980s right now, the charter currently extends to 1986. 1990s patterns definitely are not to be added at this time. Best regards, --tarna 19:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: edits Hi, Regarding the edits; It said contrast underbodice on the back of the envelope (per your listing). Go ahead, remove the 1970s category... Best regards, --tarna 22:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC) You must be thinking of another pattern. There is no contrast on this pattern. All the details I wrote on the Wikia are gone for some reason, but on my etsy page I don't have anything about contrast and there is nothing on the pattern about it. I deleted contrast and 1970's. Sue at QuiltCitySue 03:43, March 9, 2012 (UTC) When I see a dead vendor link for a listing should I remove it? I have not been removing them and wondered if this was correct. Sue at QuiltCitySue 05:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) edits and vendor links Hi again, I was certainly not trying to nitpick or upset you on the edits - I edit literally hundreds of patterns that people add (for picture format, to edit categories, to remove duplicates, etc.), and have done so for a few years, so an error or two may certainly sneak in. I did not delete your description (I checked), so I don't know what happened there. The pattern back (on your etsy listing) still says "contrast underbodice front", so I am confused, maybe they mean the lining - but it ultimately does not matter, people are going to sew it the way they want to anyway... :) As for expired vendor links, yes, it is quite acceptable to remove them - just be sure it is not a temporary site malfunction (could not connect to or find server, e.g.), or someone is on vacation (could show as hold), or such. I do hope you are having fun here. Best regards, --tarna 08:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Vogue 9105 vs. Vogue 9106 Hi, I just rolled back the edits you did to the former Vogue 9106. If you discover a misnamed pattern, the correct thing to do is to "move" it, i.e. rename it to the correct title. If you do not know how, please ask (the rename function is under the edit button pull-down). I have moved the restored record to the correct name. Vogue 9106 needs to be re-added as a new record. Best regards, --tarna 17:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mail Order 9087 A Hi, I deleted the newly created Workbasket title as a duplicate. Mail Order encompasses all those companies. You could simply have added the category and maybe a note to the existing pattern listing. Best regards, --tarna 08:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Anne Adams 4565 apron pattern: The categories say 1940's but I believe it is very early 1950's, due to the hairstyle. I added 1950's but didn't delete the 1940's. SueQuiltCitySue 05:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC). re: Mail Order, Anne Adams, Marian Martin, etc. Hi, I noticed that you are moving around mail order pattern numbers based on envelopes, etc. Please note that those patterns were often sold by different companies at the same or different times, under the same pattern number, and sometimes under different pattern numbers. The fact that you found your pattern in an Anne Adams envelope proves only that your particular pattern was distributed by the Anne Adams mail order company. If a name is printed on the actual instructions, the matter becomes a little more clear. The last pattern you moved was originally entered by another user, and may very well have come in a Marian Martin envelope. Thus, removing the Marian Martin category is not desirable. Please, keep this in mind for future edits. Best regards, --tarna 15:31, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I thought I was changing my own entries.QuiltCitySue 16:26, June 18, 2012 (UTC) formatting spacing in vendor link section Hi, I noticed that you put in four equal signs to format the spacing in the Sources/Vendors section lately. Please use an asterisk in front of the links instead, which puts the links in bulleted list form. Thank you, --tarna (talk) 17:40, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure what you are talking about. I have not been using equal signs. 18:57, September 2, 2012 (UTC) What I am talking about is.... Well, I am talking about the you inserted on some pages when adding your vendor link, whether intentional or not.... Yours were the only edits this shows up on, so I did not think this was and accidental wiki glitch. If you are unaware, just keep an eye out for it. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 21:26, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I didn't insert any , none showed up when I was editing or finished. I am at a loss to know what is going on. 21:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) not hallucinating :) Hi again, The addition shows up in the "Source" mode, I don't generally need to make this stuff up... Not sure how it is happening, but it is happening. The change/addition can be viewed in the page History (accessible under the edit tab). Regards, --tarna (talk) 22:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC)